


to look into the sun

by hibigfan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: the future is bright, reads the slip of paper from her fortune cookie.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 47





	to look into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a really short fic based on this twitter post: twitter.com /hot_kappa/status/1252984280646483971?s=21
> 
> hope you enjoy

_the future is bright,_ reads the slip of paper from her fortune cookie. they’ve finished their food—chinese from the little shop down the street—and are lounging on the small couch in her apartment (sitting properly this time because the other girl was tired of hearing how sick she would feel after hanging her head off the couch so soon after eating).

she reads the fortune again before she folds up the tiny slip and stuffs it into the pocket of her loose-fitting jeans. 

it’s a phrase she’s heard before. 

quite corny if you were to ask her, but here, in this moment, as she feels the warmth of the sun and her best friend cuddled in her arms (and not the other way around for once), she can’t help but agree. 

heejin raises her hand as if to catch the rays of sunlight and regards her friend. 

“look at the bright future ahead of us”

hyunjin raises her arm to match heejin’s and heejin is quick to grab her hand from behind and fill the spaces between hyunjin’s fingers as they remain outstretched. 

“yeah,” hyunjin says after a moment of holding their arms up. she lowers them into her lap and fiddles with heejin’s fingers. heejin can see hyunjin’s eyes have closed. 

hyunjin says nothing else. 

she doesn’t even look back

—

and then she was gone 

(not dead or anything of the sort. but heejin would only find out days later in a passing conversation with a mutual friend of theirs that hyunjin’s family had moved away. 

and heejin pretends not to notice ryujin fighting off the surprised look on her face when she realizes heejin hadn’t known hyunjin left, nor had the other girl told her goodbye.)

—

the paper is worn and barely legible from being folded and handled too many times, but she keeps it, still. 

_the future is bright_

years later, after she’s graduated uni, and gotten her first _real_ job, heejin wonders if that moment was a sign. 

and as she basks in the light from the sun shining high in the sky, she just hopes that hyunjin, wherever she might be, can also feel its warmth. 

—

her phone rings...

“hello?”

_heejin?_

“yes”

_hey, it’s me_

she hasn’t heard this voice in years. she pulls out the tiny paper she has in her pocket (laminated now because there was only so much the tiny scrap could handle) and flipped it over in her hand several times.

“hyunjin”

  
  


and maybe, maybe the future _is_ bright

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @yvescomepho


End file.
